Wash Day
by waterxeno
Summary: [AsuCaga][ONESHOT] What if you let Cagalli, do your LAUNDRIES?. Humor Inside. My very first story. Be Nice and PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be glad if you do. OPINIONS AND SUGESSTIONS ARE OPEN.


WASH DAY

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destinyor any related to it! I swear I haven't watched any episode of Gundam. I just got supplements in FANFICTION. And eventually, I GOT ADDICTED, not to mention, it was my very first anime that I ever read in fanfiction.

Author's Note: I thought up of this while I do my laundry. But unlike this story. My clothes are totally fine. My FIRST fanfic be kind.

Another Author's Note: Let's pretend that Athrun is living on his own. And lives in an apartment or familiar with that or anything but a humongous palace like. Teehee ( ;)

August 25, 2006 – Added more words and Edited and corrected wrong, unwanted typos.

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

She is the princess of Orb. He is the prince of Zaft. Two same statuses in life. Came from a much influenced family, but, differs in making things, you know, how things they make to be "more" easily to be manage. Either is one way out or two. Let's see…

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

Early Saturday morning, Cagalli went to his fiancé's house, Athrun Zala, to visit him or maybe to ruin his day, again. Cagalli walk to a two door entrance of a small but a humble house. She put a key that Athrun gave him, to gain access, from her cargo's pocket and opens the door. Cagalli went inside and locks it. She went upstairs to his study room, while walking in the hallway, she notice the mountain of Athrun's laundries, which really needed to be cleaned.

'Ewww! This guy is so lazy.' She thought. Then an idea struck her.

'Hmm… maybe I'll ask him first.' Once again, she walks a few steps, and then she stops under your own steam and she knocks on the door with a sign of 'My Study Room'.

"Athrun." She said. "It's me Cagalli."

"Come in." He said from the opposite side of the door. With that she entered the room.

"Athrun, what are you going to do with the laundries, you got in the hallway?" Cagalli asked, as she enters the study room of Athrun. "I notice the laundry needs to be cleaned."

"Hmm… maybe later I'm going to bring it to the laundry shop," Athrun replied, without taking away his attention from his paperworks. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering," she said as she approaches him. "Why can't you do it yourself for a change?"

He turns his attention to Cagalli. "Me? Do laundry after looking at this pile of papers in front of me? I can't do them at the same time you know," he said, he looks straight at Cagalli's amber eyes, who at the same time, shimmering. 'Oh dear, what's she up to now?'

"Cagalli, let me ask you?" he said, without breaking the eye contact. "What are you up to?" He paused. "Again?" Giving the i-know-you-well look.

"I was thinking, why I can't do your laundry for you for a change?" she said smiling. "In fact, it will save you from trouble later, am I right?"

"But, Cagalli," he tried to object. "It's ok, but do you know how it's done? I mean, you never tried to do any household chores in your life."

"I can try." she said confidently.

"But, Caga - " Cagalli kissed Athrun straight in the lips, unable to complete his sentence.

After breaking the kiss. She stared him straight in his eyes.

"Trust me" she said lovingly. "Please, Athrun" as she look to him with pleading eyes.

Athrun thinks for a while and then. Then look on her puppy eyes she's giving on him.

'Oh! How much I hated with she doing that!'

He halfheartedly says. "Ok, do the laundries for me." trying to shake the worried feeling.

"Thank you, Athrun, I promise," she said happily. "It's going to be nice and clean."

With that she went off to do laundry, happily.

"That's strange, she looks happy." He amused to himself. "I thought she don't like doing household chores." As he went back to signing and reading the piled documents.

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

(MOMENTS LATER)

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

A wet, but smiling, confident Cagalli, shows up and sit in front of Athrun. Taking over his spacious sofa. Heavily sigh in a relaxing way.

"Done," she said confidently. "And I even had time to do your Zaft uniform, aside from your ordinary clothes."

"Really." Athrun looked up from hi paper signing, clearly impressed. "How did you do it so fast? I normally got hours from doing it?" he put.

She grins.

He's left eyebrow raise.

"It was easy," Cagalli said proudly. "I just put them all together in the machine, whatever it's called." She continues as she demonstrates. "I use all the box of detergent powder and also the bottle of Clorox in the shelf." And finally she said. "They all look all white and tidy. And it's so spotless." She explains.

Cagalli looked very pleased at her accomplishment. And she was surprised when Athrun storm out the room.

"NO WAY! MY CLOTHES!" he yells as he went out to the laundry room.

"It's funny, he looked surprised, oh well." As she starts to get-up from the large sofa, following Athrun. "He's so excited to see, how my work's outcome." And went out of Athrun's Room.

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

The End

«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢

**A/N: **My very first fanfic… be nice please… Then spare a few seconds or minutes to give it a review. THANK YOU!

**Review!**


End file.
